When We First Met
by LadyLuckMonaco
Summary: Just a short little story of Francis Bonnefoy and (male) Nathan Rose Lemarr (Monaco). Francis has raised Nathan since he'd found him alone in an empty field. Nathan is also known to be unbelievably shy and keeps to himself, but he's also quite the worry wart. Therefore, Francis is the only one he is familiar with and has become very fond of him...though as for Francis...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a warm day; the sun was shining brightly, as well as a few clouds in the sky. A light breeze was blowing along, gentle and comforting. You could hear the quiet sound of the leaves rustling among the branches, along with the quiet, rushed whispering of the grass. There was the quiet buzz of bugs and other small animal noises. Francis' hat had been blown off by a strong gust of wind, so he'd had to leave his horse on the dirt path far behind him while he searched for his hat. Suddenly, he caught sight of his hat among the tall grass. Yet, oddly enough, it appeared to be moving. "Wh-what is that...?!" He murmured under his breath in bewilderment. Approaching with caution now, he grabbed the top of his hat and yanked it up to see what had gotten trapped under his hat. The thing was, he'd expected to see a small animal under his hat. Not this.

A young boy, who barely looked to be five or six years old, gazed up at him with big wide eyes. They were a pretty sky blue, and his blonde hair seemed to be the same golden shade as his own. He had fair skin, with dirt smudged on his skin and stained on his clothes. Even his hair was a mussed up mess. Despite that, the look of shock and innocence was almost too much for France. He was absolutely adorable. Quickly, he looked all about himself to see if anyone could be pinpointed as the boy's father, or at least his older sibling. There was no one except himself, though. After some hesitation, he kneeled down so he could become somewhat nearer to this boy's height.

"Who might you be?" France inquired, attempting to appear kind and trustworthy so as not to scare him. "Mo...Mona...co..." The boy mumbled and seemed quite shy right off the bat. He smiled and then asked "Are you all alone? Or are your parents around somewhere?" For a moment the boy just looked at him, as if he didn't understand the question. But when France opened his mouth to rephrase the question, the boy answered softly "No one." Such an answer, spoken in such a way from a cute and sweet looking young boy tugged at his heart. With a gentle smile he replied "Well, mon petit cher, my name is Francis. Why don't you come home with me and we'll get you cleaned up?" He seemed uncertain, but then nodded. Monaco was clearly caught of guard as Francis scooped him up and took him back to his horse.

**(Okay, sooooo, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Sorry if it's kinda bad. xP This is just like a "how France and male!Monaco" met, type thing. I'll post an actual chapter up later. Just as a warning though, it'll most likely be a oneshot...v_v;; Though depending on how many like it, I maaayyyyy turn this into a longer story. No promises though A )**


	2. And nowadays

**Okaaayyy, soooo, this "oneshot" became just a tad longer then I had originally anticipated, myself. Therefore, I'm just going to cut it into two chapters. ;P I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I apologize in advance if Monaco and France appear to be out of character...**

* * *

"Nathan, mon petit cher, come on down. It's time for lunch." Francis called out, opening the door to their vast library. His eyes searched the library for signs of his younger brother, though to no avail. No doubt he was near the back, reading up on who knew what. Making a face, he coughed, the air was so stale in here, he didn't know how it didn't bother Nathan. While heading over to a large window, there was a quiet voice that was most likely responding to him, yet he couldn't make out what he said. "How are you not suffocating in here?" Not turning around as he spoke to Nathan, he pushed the window open, letting in a cool breath of air enter the room. Behind him, Francis suddenly heard a sort of yelp behind him, in the next moment a small avalanche of books also came down. Shocked, he spun around, eyes wide as his eyes landed on the younger blonde, whom appeared currently dazed and buried under books.

"Owww…." With a small sigh, the older brother approached him and started helping him get un-buried, placing the books off to the side. "What did you do that for? It's cold outside…" Nathan inquired, frowning as he slowly managed to wriggle out from under the books after a while. "It's better than the stale, stagnant air that you were breathing." Once the young boy was free, he gazed up at his big brother, whom was taller than him by quite a few inches. In fact, Nathan only came up to his chest when they stood face to face. It was also quite clear whom was the older of the two, Francis had a more defined face and body, while he on the other hand had a softer, more feminine face and was considerably scrawny compared to him. Of course this bothered him, but it seemed that no matter what he did, nothing changed this. Of course, once he'd openly spoken of this to Francis, and he'd merely smirked and informed him that it was just how they were, and there were women who would prefer Nathan to his brother simply for his cuter appearance. Being referred to as cute had caused him to blush, and resulted in him being teased about it for the next ten minutes.

Taking his thoughts off of this, he gazed up at his brother, ignoring his previous comment. "So, what's for lunch?" His brother headed out the door, leading him back to the dining hall where the food awaited them below. "Escargot." At that, he could easily imagine the grin on his brother's face, and he scowled. "Ew. No, seriously." While it was supposedly one of the dishes France was famous for, Nathan was not a particular fan of it whatsoever. A laugh emitted from Francis as he answered "Alright, alright. What we're really having for lunch is just a simple dish. We're having beef stew with mixed vegetables." He gulped and a small grumbling sound came from his stomach, Francis glanced back at him with an amused look on his face. "Did you forget to eat today, or something?" Frowning, Nathan shook his head and looked off to the side, and mumbled. "Maybe…."

Eventually, they arrived in the dining hall, and they took their seats at the long table, sitting across from one another. It used to be livelier at meal times, Michelle would be taking her seat, chattering on about her fish and whatever new adventure she'd been on at the beach. It was always fun and excitement with their younger sibling, and there was also Matthew. Kind and quiet, he didn't talk much unless you spoke to him first. But whenever you asked him about his hockey games, his eyes would light up incredibly, and his whole being seemed to become much more animated. Unfortunately, both had decided that they wanted to go and try to be independent and went off on their own years ago. Now it was just him and Francis, alone in this big home along with all the servants, whom never really spoke to you. They did their jobs very well though, so Francis had kept them.

There was a long, awkward silence between them that seemed to stretch on forever. It made Nathan feel uncomfortable and fidgety, though he did his best to not display this. Hesitantly, he raised his gaze to look over at his big brother. Startled, his gaze met with Francis' dark blue eyes, and he wondered just how long Francis had been looking at him. "Wh-what…? Is something wrong….?" To this his brother merely shook his head and looked at him, smirking. "Non non, I was just admiring how cute you look no matter what you do." There it was again, that teasing, flirtatious tone of his. Luckily, Nathan probably knew better than anyone at this point that it meant nothing; it was simply how his brother spoke to everyone. So he merely scowled and rolled his eyes. "Flirting's not going to get you anywhere, big brother." At this, Francis merely chuckled and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You can't blame me for trying, mon ami." It went silent once more, and they went back to finishing lunch.

As lunch was finished, the servants took away the bowls, and as Nathan was about to stand up, he noticed that Francis was simply there. Concerned, Nathan stopped and stayed in his seat, gazing at his brother with concern. "What is wrong? Has something happened?" The concern was oh so clear on his little brother's face, he felt immediately guilty for worrying him unnecessarily. So he shook his head and waved off the concern. "Non non, it's nothing. Don't worry over every little thing. It just makes me want to attack you right here and now." A flirtatious grin flashed onto the older one's lips, and it seemed that he regarded Nathan currently with a predatory gaze. Immediately Nathan's face flamed bright red, and he looked away. "Ugh, you really are such a man-whore…." He complained, though it was lighthearted, as he knew Francis had a tendency of trying to flirt and seduce anything living and moving on two legs. Letting a small sigh escape his pale pink lips, he got up and headed out of the dining room.

At the last moment, his brother called out to him. "Hey Nathan, why don't we have a little more brotherly bonding time tonight? I'll get out the karaoke machine and the microphones. While indeed caught off guard, it caused a small, fluttering happiness inside his chest. "Y-yeah, of course. That sounds like fun, big brother." With that, Nathan left the dining room, most likely either going back to read, or to play with his deck of cards. This left Francis alone to continue considering his own thoughts, enjoying them too. While he never truly admitted it out loud, he absolutely loved it when Nathan so willingly called him 'big brother' in a carefree manner.

It was true, he always tried to get everyone to refer to him as their 'big brother' but only Nathan was the one who actually did so. Matthew and Michelle had called him big brother only when they were young. Until they reached the age of middle school and high students, they dropped 'big brother' somewhere along the line and merely started referring to him as 'Francis'. For whatever reason, Nathan was different though. From when he was just a toddler, all the way up until now, he referred to Francis as 'big brother'. While it did make him happy beyond reason, more than it should, really, it was a bit curious. A curiosity he didn't honestly care to ever resolve, as he didn't deem it as necessary.

Finally, Francis got up and decided to head into his office. Before tonight, there was some work that had to be finished. His footsteps echoed down the hallway, and he thought about getting a smaller house. Honestly, for just the two of them, neither really needed a house this big, nor did they need so many servants. On top of that, it wasn't like they entertained guests constantly, either. Such a big house, so many servants, it was unnecessary. In fact, he wasn't really too sure why he kept it all. Perhaps out of habit, he couldn't think of any other reason.

As he reached his office, he pushed the thoughts aside, to be considered later. Right now he had to focus on work, even though it was by far the most hated duty of his, but he considered his reward would be tonight. Getting to see that cute face break into a grin, smile and shine with that innocent happiness…Then as Nathan really got into it, he would start to move that sexy cute body in time with the music and then...he froze his thoughts, and scowled at himself. Nathan was his younger brother, and while it was true, that he had tried to make a move on Matthew as well, it was also what had driven Matthew out of the house. Not that he'd ever tell Nathan that, he'd prefer Nathan to think it was some sort of rebellious act. But he reasoned with himself finally, as he closed the office door behind him and went to his desk, a little fantasizing wasn't bad. It wasn't like he'd act on it, anyway.


End file.
